This invention relates to solar heating of water wherein the tide is utilized to provide water to a solar still.
Solar stills have long been known for using the heat from the sun to distill sea water into fresh water. An example of such a still is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,536 issued Nov. 7, 1967. In that still, the apparatus floats on the surface of the sea and utilizes a lens-type dome for concentrating the rays of the sun on the water within the still from distillation purposes.
It is, of course, required that water within the still must be replenished as it distills off.
The task of the present invention is to supply sea water to the still without the need for an external man-made power source, such as a pump or the like.
Broadly, the present inventor's solution to the task is to harness the energy of the tides to thereby provide the force for replenishing the still with sea water.
More specifically, it is contemplated that a fixed tank is disposed in the sea adjacent a floating solar still, with a flexible conduit extending between a lower portion of the tank and the interior of the still. A one-way check valve disposed in the lower portion of the tank permits sea water to enter the tank and fill it as the tide rises. As the tide lowers, water flows from the tank through a restriction in the conduit to the solar still.